Combat Skills
Overview *Combat skills reduce randomness in battle. For example, a player with 100 strength and no Power skill will do damage ranging from 0 to 100 per hit. But a player with 100 strength and 50% Power skill will do damage ranging from 37 to 100 per hit, so on average they will do more damage. *Combat skills are associated with either strength, speed, or intelligence. When a player increases a stat to 100, the related combat skills are unlocked and skill points can be added to them. *Every time a player levels up, they gain skill points. Players gain 3 points per level at first. After level 50, they gain 1 point per level. *A maximum of 100 skill points can be added to a combat skill. Some Magic Items increase combat skills, but they will not increase a skill above 100. *The basic formula for all combat skills: Stat * Combat skill % * 75% modifier = Minimum effect. *To change skill point setup, use a reset. Every player begins with three free resets, but after those are used up, extra ones must be purchased. The first one costs 3500 gold, and the price increases by 3500 for each subsequent one. Power Skill *The only combat skill associated with strength, this skill increases minimum physical damage. *Strength * Power skill % * 75% modifier = minimum physical damage. Hits Skill *Associated with speed, this skill affects the minimum number of hits you get in each round of battle. *Speed * Hits skill % * 75% modifier = minimum speed. Look up your minimum speed in the hits table to find your minimum hits per round. Initiative Skill *Associated with speed, this skill raises your minimum possible initiative roll, helping you act sooner in each round of battle. *Speed * Initiative skill % * 75% modifier = minimum initiative. Weapon Skill *Associated with intelligence, this skill raises the minimum damage you do with a normal weapon. It only applies if you have a weapon equipped. *Intelligence * Weapon skill % * 75% modifier = minimum weapon damage. *It is possible to max out your weapon damage if your intelligence and/or Weapon skill is high enough. *Weapon skill of 10% or higher is required for the Dual-Wield and Two-Handed fighting styles. Armour Skill *Associated with intelligence, this skill raises the minimum protection of the armour you are wearing. It only applies to parts of your body where armour is equipped. *Intelligence * Armour skill % * 75% modifier = minimum protection. *It is possible to max out your armour protection if your intelligence and/or Armour skill is high enough. *Armour skill of 10% or higher is required for the Shield fighting style. Mind Skill *Associated with intelligence, this skill raises the minimum effect of spells you cast. *Intelligence/2 * Mind skill % * 75% modifier = Mind portion of minimum spell effect. Add this to the Magic portion (from the Magic combat skill) to determine minimum spell effect. Magic Skill *Associated with intelligence, this skill raises the minimum effect of spells you cast. *Intelligence/2 * Magic skill % * 75% modifier = Magic portion of minimum spell effect. Add this to the Mind portion (from the Mind combat skill) to determine minimum spell effect. Staff Skill *Associated with intelligence, this skill raises the minimum spell effect you add with a mage weapon. It only applies if you have a mage weapon equipped. *Max power of mage weapon * Staff skill % * 75% modifier = minimum spell effect added. *Since the Staff skill is not based directly on intelligence, it is not possible to max out the effect of a mage weapon. Category:Character